


The World as we Know It May be Crumbling, but Lets Go Have a Truck ride Anyways.

by ItsNotAPhaseMom666



Series: My own attempt at a South Park Zombie AU [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Prequel, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, more or less fluff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotAPhaseMom666/pseuds/ItsNotAPhaseMom666
Summary: The end of the world comes into full swing, Unsure what to do Butters rushes to the closest person he knows that can help, Eric Cartman for help just to be forced into helping the boy hide and survive in his attic by getting the stuff from down stairs Cartmans to chicken to get himself. At least that was the Original plan, things change however when his beach blonde boyfriend bursts the door down with an axe saving him from Cartman's Zombie mother.





	The World as we Know It May be Crumbling, but Lets Go Have a Truck ride Anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, Its a short and simple little prequel sorta alluding to my AU's plot.

_ “OH HAMBURGERS!” The plump little blonde cried out as the taller, lean, and broader blonde slammed an Axe down straight into a zombie Liane Cartman's head. Blood from the attack gushed out in a spray douching them both as the zombies groan came to a stop. Kenny painted in exhaustion, this being the seventh zombie he’s killed today. _

_ “Butters why the fuck are you down here!?”  _

_ “E...Eric sent me down to gather food and stuff so we could wait this out in the attic…” He mumbled sheepishly and Kenny scoffed.  _

  
“Of course he did, Come on buttercup. I’m gonna kick his ass and then we’re getting out of here. Stan and Kyle are in the truck outside, grab anything of use to us and lets go.” I nod and rush into the kitchen I snag two bags and start looting the kitchen quickly, One drawer is full of batteries, flash lights, a first aid kit, some extra gauze and disinfectant, scissors, and a little sewing kit. I decide to dump the entire drawer in the bag. Moving on into the cabinets I take whatever I can get my hands on, chips, caned goods, rice, and a few things that will eventually go bad. Myswell eat them and enjoy them now while they last. Who knows when we’ll be able to eat...I also grab a can opener and a few kitchen knives for self defense. Lastly I fling the refrigerator door open and fill what little space is left with as many water bottles as I can…There's still so many left though… I shake my head and grab another bag filling it to the brim with the last remaining few. Loading all the bags on my arms I rushed back into the living room to see Kenny pinning Eric against the wall with a look of pure anger on his face.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!? SEND BUTTERS DOWN YEAH, SURE THAT’S A GREAT FUCKING IDEA. WHY THE FUCK IS HE EVEN HERE? DID YOU LURE HIM OVER TO FUCK WITH HIM AGAIN?”

 

“I DIDN’T WANT TO DIE KINNY! AND HE CAME OVER TO BE A LITTLE BITCH AND CLING TO ME BECAUSE HE WAS SCARED OF THEM!” Cartman jerks his hand pointing to the window where people, alive and dead ran rappid in the streets. “AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN FUCK WITH HIM!? I'M NOT A FAG LIKE YOU OR HIM.” Kenny punched him hard. Right in the face. He kept punching and hitting until Cartman began to slide down the wall    
  


“I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HIM YOU SICK FUCKING LITTLE SHIT. HE TOLD ME SOME OF THE SHIT YOU’VE DONE TO HIM. WHEN YOU PUT YOUR LITTLE FUCKING DICK IN HIS MOUTH WHEN WE WERE KIDS, WHEN YOU MADE HIM DRESS UP LIKE COURTNEY LOVE!? HELL THERE PROBABLY MORE SHIT I DON’T KNOW ABOUT THAT I SHOULD BE KICKING YOUR ASS FOR YOU FAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. TO THINK I’VE STOOD BY YOUR SIDE FOR ALL THESE YEARS DESPITE HOW MUCH YOU FUCKING RIP ON ME AND THE OTHERS- AND HOW MUCH YOU’VE TORTURED BUTTERS. YOUR A FUCKING PSYCHO MAN YOU'RE EVEN A KILLER, YOU’VE FUCKING KILLED PEOPLE AND WE NEVER REALLY SAID MUCH ABOUT IT. YOUR A SICK FUCKING FREAK THAT SHOULD BE PUNISHED TEN FOLD FOR EVERY FUCKED UP THING YOU’VE EVER DONE.” Kenny kept punching and kicking him relentlessly Cartman looked like he wasn’t even paying attention anymore, he looked as though he were struggling to stay awake and weakly push against Kenny.

I sucked in a breath and reached out grabbing his shoulder to stop him. He stopped his fist still clenched ready to punch him again. My eyes were wide and my heart pounded in fear...not because I thought Kenny would hit me, but because I knew if he wanted too..he could. And I wouldn’t blame him because I did horrible and stupid things like Eric too.  
“Ken...Please stop…” I mumbled shamefully the memories of every stupid thing I did as a kid flashing before my eyes, I still do stupid stuff a lot in all honesty. Hell I almost just died listening to what Eric told me to do not having a spine or sliver of self preservation. He freezes feeling my hand and turns to look at me with a wounded expression.

“Leo...I...Sorry, I know you don’t like to remember-”

“It’s fine.” I cut him off my voice firm and strained. “We need to go...Stan and Kyle are probably waiting…” I mutter walking towards the door snagging two throw blankets and wrapping them around my neck. Kenny nods and picks up his axe pulling me in for a quick hug which I return. My arms sag as I try and hold everything, Kenny of course notices and takes the bag full of water from me without a word. I smile and mumble a quiet thanks sucking in a breath as I hear the screams and wheels of tires outside squealing against the road and the sickening screeches of the dead...There's so much noise… 

“Stay close…” He whispers and I nod pressing closer to him sighing. 

“Let’s go…”

“W-WAIT PLEASE!” Eric begs pulling on my leg. His face is busted, bruised, and bloody already. I feel the guilt overwhelm me and look to Kenny. He has a glare set on his face but sighs. 

“Get up Cartman. Let’s just fucking go.” He mutters and turns back. He doesn't notice but I smile at him grateful helping Eric up. I struggle to hold him before realizing that he doesn't even need me to walk!? He was just being dramatic! I huff and let go moving closer to Kenny as he opens the door axe ready to swing. We rush out and Eric yelps running after us. I panic as we reach the curb and there's no truck to be seen… 

“WHY ARE WE STANDING OUT IN THE OPEN!?” Eric cries and I cling to Kenny's back looking at all the chaos around us afraid. I see a man eating Jimmy's father and scream. A few of the dead look up at us and screech. I cover my mouth tears welling in my eyes. I feel the need to run but my feet are frozen. I hear Kenny shouting but can’t look to him watching as the dead man sits up from his meal and begins to lunge towards us first slowly, and then as time goes on he picks up speed and is soon sprinting. I let out another shriek as Cartman's blood covered hand Is wrapped around my mouth, Kenny moves from behind me to chop at the dudes head only for the guy to fall limp as the sound of a gun goes off allerting al the dead. A truck pulls up during the chaos, I don't notice the drivers or the figure in the back of it as I watch all the creatures stand and begin to shuffle and sprint to us all at different speeds, I feel frozen in fear.

So naturally,I scream and so does Eric this time as Kenny grins and turns to me pulling me along towards the truck. I immediately chuck the bags in first with Kenny while Cartman climbs over the back and hops in. Kenny gives me a boost helping me climb in and I struggle for a moment just to be pulled in by a small hand that makes me fall over the edge with an oof. Kenny of course being fit manages to get in without any struggles. I hear faint giggles as I try to look up only to fall back down when the truck rumbles to life when the driver revs the engine.

The truck immediately starts off and soon were speeding off down the road. I sit up against the side of the truck and see Stan in the truck driving us silent his eyes wide and open focused on the road. There's also Kyle leaning against the truck loading a gun shot gun with Ike sitting beside him handing bullets to him, a little box full of bullets in his lap. Inspecting them I realize Kyle must’ve killed the one guy...Maybe even more considering there's little red specks of blood all over his and Ike’s clothes showing he’s been at this for a while like Kenny. He looks down and gives a small wave while Ike laughs at my bewildered expression. And finally nestled beside me is the small form of Karen Mccormick. She gives me a sweet little smile despite being covered in blood speckles herself and I smile just as warmly back at her pulling her in for a tight hug.

“Hey Butters.” Kyle says looking at the stuff I grabbed and then inspects us all. “Jesus fuck fatass...what happened to your face!?” He shouts noticing Eric’s face I look to Kenny who looks unapologetic.   
“I hit him, very, very hard.” He shrugs and Eric scoffs while Karren looks up at me with curious wide blue eyes that remind me so much of her brother. 

“That bitch kept punching and kicking me for no good reason!” He whines.

“You sent Butters downstairs to get food and shit on his own without a weapon!” Kenny shouts back. I quietly shuffle away wrapping the blankets around myself pressing against the back corner of the truck as the two argue back and forth. Kyle sighs and tells them both to shut the fuck up.   
“Is anyone bitten or scratched?” Karren mumbles clutching her little doll close despite her being debatably to old for it.

“No.” we all respond in unison. Karren nods relaxing and sits back beside me as I cover her up with one of the blankets pulling her closer to me and Kenny. Kyle kneels down and starts going through the bags I filled. He finds the first aid kit and smiles slightly. 

“Who found this?” He mumbles opening it up as I weakly raise my hand. “Good job Butters, this shits all actually pretty useful. Come here Cartman. I need to clean your face up.” He instructs as the the large boy grumbles scooting over. Kyles thin form disappears behind Erics bulk, all the fat migrated north in ninth grade and turned into muscle thanks to him joining the football team. Despite this everyone still teased him, but can you blame us? He’s messed with us all at some point and time. I look over to Kenny to see him staring right back at me his axe in his lap. He sets it down and pats his leg gesturing for me to come over. I blush and jerk my head to Eric and Kyle who are not even 5 ft away from us. He rolls his eyes with a smile and sets his axes down scooting over to me and pulling me into his lap. I blush and rewrap the blankets around us feeling the chilly wind blow through out hair as the truck speeds off to god knows where.

I look out and see the town go by after a few seconds along the road. I see Tweek and Craig in the distance lifting Timmy and Jimmy into Tokens family RV. Token and Clyde circling and killing off any of the dead around them, I gasp and smile eagerly as we turn towards them and their heads all jerk to look at us. They grin looking relieved. As soon as we pull up Clyde, Token, and Tweek rush over while Craig stands in front of the entrance keeping watch for any dead holding a pocket watch and machete in his hands. Kyle does the same standing and surveying the land holding his gun close.

“Thank fuck were not alone!” Clyde cries joyfully shaking around a crowbar. Token beside him rapidly shaking his head in agreement holding a simple handgun.

“We’ve been trying to find as many people as we can. So far we’ve really just found the girls, Jimmy, and Timmy.” He mutters.

“You found the girls!?” Stan shouts exiting the truck and speaking for the first time so far. His eyes are wide and excited.

“Y-Yeah, they-Ah-should be inside helping Jimmy and Timmy. NGhh!” Tweek twitched looking around paranoid. Can't blame him, I feel like doing the safe myself...I shivered and looked around just to be safe sighing in relief when nothing appeared out of sorts. Stan took off rushing to the RV with a baseball bat for safety disappearing inside.

“Is Tricia there!?” Karen popped up, Tweek nods smiling weakly at the girl and she tries to stand and race of like Stan only to be stopped by Kenny.

“Nu-uh. You stay in this truck until we find another safe place.”

“The van is safe.” She huffs.

“It’s ten feet away I'm not risking it, what if one comes out of nowhere…!?” He reasons and she looks at him exasperated. 

“Fine I’ll stay here…” She pouts sitting back down beside me. I hug her and smile he’s such a good yet over protective brother. I chuckle a bit and look at Tweek smiling as I hug the girl in my arms swaddling her in a blanket.. 

“It’ sure is swell to see you all alive!” I smiled. Tweek twitches and nods screaming quietly. 

“Y-You too man...E-Everyth-ngh-everything is going c-crazy...P-people rising from the dead and living people getting-ah!-bit then turning into those things…!? I-It's scary an-and stressful as hell!” he cries yanking on his hair. “H-Had to kill my dad t-this morning...M-My mom ran off, she’s-Ah- Probably dead too now…” He whimpers shaking. I nod solemnly and place my hand on his shoulder.   
“Im sorry Tweek…”

“O-Oh no It’s-Nghh-Fine... M-my dad was an asshole anyways.” He smiles weakly seeming to relax for a second before tensing up and screaming when Clyde grabs his shoulder. Kenny, Clyde, and Token chuckle as Craig glares at them from afar but snorts letting his own small smile show through as he looks at Tweek in fondness. Tweek looks around and turns rushing to barrel into Craig shaking worse than a leaf. I snuggle into Kenny but freeze realizing they’re all having a conversation. I listen in peering up at Kenny, Karren, and Ike also listen with me.

 

“Damn you really messed up his face.” Token grins pointing at Cartman who had a few bandages scattering his face and one large one over his nose.   
  


“Yep, Sorry about that man but you had it coming.” Kenny grins at Cartman who sighs and nods weakly.   
“Did you really have to break my nose though Kinny?”He whines while Kenny nods.

“You basically sent my boyfriend to his death.”

“You killed my mom…!”

“First Cartman, You didn’t care about her. Everyone knows you two barely cared about each other more than you had too, and second, that has nothing to do with this conversation.” Kyle mutters while Eric pouts crossing his arms. Kenny smiles triumphantly while I sigh closing my eyes.

“Where are we all gonna go…?” I hear Token ask.

“Stan was talking about hiding out at Jimbo and Ned’s cabin. They’re loaded with tons of illegal weapons and shit, I wouldn’t be surprised if they had atomic bombs.” Kyle chuckles. 

“Damn...Can we follow you guys?” 

“Of course you can. The more the merrier so long as Stans okay with it! plus I think we’re safer in numbers…” Kyle mutters and Kenny gives a nod. 

“Well let's ask him…Cartman keep watch with Clyde. Token and me are gonna go talk to Craig and Stan.” Kyle instructs handing him the gun before freezing.

“Can I trust you with this…?” He mutters and Eric gasps. 

“Where is this distrust coming from!? Oh wait how silly of me, it's in your blood you dirty little jew.” He teases and is most likely punched in the gut from the breathless cry he then makes as Kyle hops out of the truck leaving the gun. “Don't shoot anyone alive fatass.” He shouts. 

I sigh and look up to Kenny tiredly holding Karen in my arms.

 

_ “I hope this is all a dream…” the chubby blonde mumbled as the lean one smiles petting his head.  _

_ “If it is then that mean you and me are sharing it Buttercup.” He whispers pressing a kiss to the smaller boys head. he smiles and presses his lips against the others. Pulling back he pouts.  _

_ “It’s not a dream…” Butters mumbles sadly.  _

_ “Well at least I'm here with you.” Kenny hums raking his hand through the platinum blondes fluffy and soft hair. He sighs leaning into him. “I’ll keep you both safe though all of this...You’re never gonna have to be afraid.” Karen smiles falling asleep in Butters lap as Kenny runs his hands through both of their hair. After a few minutes Stan and Kyle come back to the truck with grins and Clyde waves us off going into the RV with a small smile. The RV starts up and turns its wheels as if ready to follow. Stan slides the rear glass pane over to talk the boys.  _

_ “Alright guys, were going to Ned and Jimbo's together along with whoever we find along the way...Or at least whoever we find that we can trust.”  He mumbles. Kyle climbs in the back with ease and kneels down quietly asking, _

_ “Can I have the other blanket for Ike?” He whispers I nod with a smile and carefully peel off one handing it to him. Kyle goes to the other side sitting down and putting Ike in his lap. Cartman whines for a bit about not having a blanket even though they were technically his until Kyle sighs and leans against him sharing the blanket while Ike snores quietly. Cartman grin’s in success as Kyle uses him as his own pillow. Kenny smirks at him before laying down spooning me as I cuddle Karren close, he wraps his protective arms around us both and I smile feeling safe and content for the first time since this terrible disease was broadcasted to the public.  _

**Author's Note:**

> What ship or characters should I do a POV of next? Or should I continue one of these two plot lines further? Comment whatcha think.


End file.
